Bolt: Protocol Tower
by Dimondres
Summary: Aunque la vida de Bolt y sus amigos mejora al igual que la de Penny, llegaran a vivir eventos más allá de su control que traerán consigo nuevas amistades, nuevas perspectivas, nuevos peligros y un poderoso enemigo que podría sacudir los simientos ideológicos de toda una ciudad, o del país entero. Para Bolt y Penny, esta vez todo será real; peligro, deber, y sentimientos encontrados
1. Chapter 1

_Hola todo el mundo, como notaran este es mi primer fic, o por lo menos el primero en esta página. Hay ciertas peculiaridades que deben saber antes de comenzar a leer: Primero que nada, el formato de la narración es el mismo que el de una novela, en lugar de de presentar el típico P.O.V (Point of View), además de caracterizarse por el dialogo extenso. Lo segundo, la historia se desarrolla desde dos puntos o hasta tres puntos de vista conectados. Por último, disfruten del fic XD_

_**Bolt: Protocol Tower**_

_**Prologo:**_

Las luces estaban comenzando a fallar en todo el edificio, y no podía ser un apagón, si en Nueva York llegaba a haber un apagón la ciudad se caería a pedazos, pero en ese caso, solo en ese único edificio. Un hombre, en medio de la conmoción, se mantenía sereno, interna y externamente, claro estaba, teniendo un arma cargada en la funda atada a su cintura era fácil conservar la calma, mientras el resto de la gente que lo acompañaba en el piso, más que todo científicos, contadores y administradores gritaban y corrían de un lugar al otro. De súbito sonó la alarma de evacuación de toda la instalación, tiñendo todo el lugar de rojo intermitente, lo cual alteró aún más a las asustadas personas, pero les hizo entender que debían escapar del lugar lo más rápido posible. Según el protocolo, no se debían usar los ascensores en situación de evacuación, solo escaleras, y todos parecieron recordarlos, ya que con toda la rapidez posible se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar, a excepción de ese solitario hombre que miraba de un lado a otro, tentándose cada vez más a sacar su arma, pero debía ser paciente, tal vez solo había sido un error y nada ocurría realmente. Este pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando escuchó un estruendoso golpe varios pisos más arriba, como vidrios rompiéndose, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio desde una enorme ventana frente a él lo que parecía ser un escritorio cayendo al vacío con gran rapidez. Ahora lo sabía, niveles más arriba se encontraba la oficina central de dirección y administración general, donde estaba el director del edificio y su mascota, y con ellos un invitado indeseado por el que seguramente se había activado la alarma de evacuación, si era lo que creía, corrían un grave peligro quien no dejara el edificio en ese instante.

Sin importarle el peligro, caminó a través de los pasillos, estando en el piso 60 del edificio, rodeado de esa luz roja intermitente que emanaban del techo por causa de la alarma, directo al ascensor, contra todos sus instintos, estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro desde el momento en el que decidió no largarse cuando la alarma sonó, nunca arriesgaría su vida para salvar a un empresario con aires de grandeza, pero era él quien le daba su paga, buena paga de hecho, así que lo necesitaba vivo. Subir por las escaleras no era buena idea sabiendo que algo rondaba por el edificio, y el ascensor era mala idea para bajar, no para subir, sabía que en un ascensor no correría más peligro que el resto si tenía la intención de subir. Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas del ascensor, presionó el botón para llamarlo, y esperó a que las metálicas puertas se abrieran. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos antes de que sonara un timbre y las puertas se abrieran para dejarlo entrar a la amplísima caja metálica que lo transportaría hacia arriba. Cuando entró, marcó el piso 75 y la puerta se cerró, dejándolo dentro, escuchando únicamente el sonido de la alarma, y en un determinado momento escuchó lo que pareció ser un trueno, para colmo iba a llover, lo que faltaba en un ambiente lo suficientemente tenso, por no decir oscuro. - _Qué Hollywoodense_- Pensó aquel hombre en el ascensor.

Sacó su arma de su funda, una pistola estándar de 9mm de cañón, y cargador de trece balas, quitó el seguro y la cargó sujetándola con la mano derecha, preparándose para lo que venía. Seguramente estaría oscuro, por lo que abrió uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra y sacó una linterna de bolsillo, pequeña pero potente, y la sujetó con su mano izquierda, encendiéndola con su pulgar presionando un botón. Justo a tiempo tomó estás acciones, ya que acababa de pasar al piso 75, y el indicado se marcó en el tablero del ascensor, advirtiéndole que había llegado a su destino. El hombre tomó un respiro profundo, apuntó hacia el frente, usó su brazo izquierdo como soporte del derecho, y así, apuntando con su arma hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que iluminaba, las puertas se abrieron frente a él, y este salió del ascensor sin demora.

La escena era propia de una película; La oficina estaba completamente destrozada, partes del techo se habían despegado y caído al suelo, otras aún colgaban, las bombillas de las lámparas del techo se habían caído, dejando en el piso muchos fragmentos de cristal, mientras cables colgaban y soltaban chispas de vez en cuando, las estanterías estaban destrozadas en el suelo y vueltas añicos, con muchos objetos desparramados por todas partes, como libros, hojas de papel, adornos de oficina, cuadros, una computadora, y otras cosas que no pudo distinguir por lo oscuro que estaba. Las paredes tenían agujeros considerablemente grandes, como hechos a golpes con un martillo, o simplemente golpes, había manchas negras y rojas, salpicadas como sangre, brillando al ras de la luz de su linterna, además, la enorme ventana frente a él y que servía como mirador de la oficina estaba destrozada, y no estaba el escritorio, como suponía después de verlo caer hace un rato.

- ¡Cobolt!- Susurró el hombre lo más audible que pudo, sin obtener respuesta. Un destello proveniente de afuera iluminó el lugar por unos segundos, seguido de un fuerte trueno que desvaneció el silencio, permitiéndole al hombre estudiar un poco mejor su entorno, pero por desgracia, la luz no duró mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a adentrarse en la oficina destrozada, pisando vidrios rotos y tropezando con cosas en el suelo, haciendo crujir sus pisadas, lo cual le pareció en extremo inconveniente. Con su linterna iluminó el lugar, revisando cada rincón, apuntando con su pistola al mismo tiempo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo ahí, en la oscuridad, acechándolo, pero por más que buscaba no había señales de ningún ser vivo, aunque algo andaba por ahí, casi lo sentía caminar detrás de él. Crujió un vidrio detrás de él, haciéndolo voltear sobresaltado, iluminando con su linterna, pero no había nada ahí, aunque ahora podía escuchar una respiración pesada y muy entrecortada, pero no podía determinar de dónde provenía. Creyó escuchar algo más moverse cerca de él, inevitablemente tropezando con las cosas en el suelo, delatando su escondite, aunque por la oscuridad no se veía nada de nada. Un rayo cayó, iluminando profusamente el lugar entero, demarcando una silueta que envolvió a aquel hombre cuan fantasma parecía aquella cosa que lo acechaba en la oscuridad, ni siquiera tenía idea de si era humano u otra cosa, por poco no se le escapó un disparo al ver aquella silueta sobre él, pero la luz del rayo se extinguió casi de inmediato, creando un ambiente poco iluminado que terminó por desvanecerse también. Escuchó un ruido seco muy repentino, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el techo, algo de arriba cayó con fuerza y terminó llevándose consigo tabiques del techo que cayeron al suelo, arrancando varios cables de la red eléctrica causando varias chiscas y un cortocircuito muy violento que lo obligó a dar un paso atrás para evitar ser alcanzado por los largos cables que soltaban incandescentes chispas por todos lados, después de eso, solo escuchó el intermitente sonido de las chicas eléctricas emergiendo de los cables. Apuntó con su arma y linterna al agujero del techo, era considerablemente grande, seguro que algo bastante pesado, bien sabía que encima había otros cinco pisos repletos de terminales y paneles de control de la central eléctrica del edificio, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de cables y circuitos grandes que allí se encontraban, debían de haber saboteado algunos de los paneles, o simplemente en esa oficina se había armado un pleito tan violento que debilitó el techo consecuentemente haciendo caer lo que había por encima, lo segundo por más loco que sonase, era lo más posible, tratándose de ese lugar las cosas improbables eran objeto de estudio. Algo se movió a su izquierda, pudo verlo claramente, por lo cual se fue aproximando lentamente, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma, esta vez si estaba seguro de que había algo ahí y que no se estaba moviendo. En medio de un montón de libros, papeles y vidrios, se encontraba recostado contra la pared un señor de edad algo avanzada, piel oscura y vestido con traje negro de oficina típico de un empresario, sangraba profusamente, y también había un perro, de raza Bóxer a su lado, queriendo consolar a su dueño, ambos llenos de heridas enormes y muy profundas, que sangraban sin control. Al ver quién era el hombre bajó la guardia y se aproximó a auxiliar a aquel señor herido.

-Cobolt, - Le llamó para hacerle saber que estaba ahí- ¿Sigues vivo?- Al escucharlo, Cobolt levantó la mirada para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Tom? Sigues aquí demente- Respondió Cobolt con voz adolorida. Tom se arrodilló junto a él con la intención de atenderlo, por lo visto tenía mordidas y rasguños profundos que no dejaban de sangrar, parecía que lo había atacado un león, o algo incluso más grande. Tom se extrañó al ver que esa sangre era mucho más oscura que de costumbre, de hecho, era completamente oscura, aún sin luz pudo notarlo, y también era mucho más espesa que la sangre normal, Tom dudaba que eso que salía del cuerpo de ambos seres fuera sangre, no era normal en absoluto.

-No pierdas el tiempo Tom- Le dijo Cobolt- Estoy bien, y a ti poco te importa de todos modos.

Tom no discutió eso último, incluso se preguntó qué rayos hacía aun ahí. Fijo la vista en ese liquido sangre que escurría por las heridas de Cobolt, y para su asombro las heridas ya estaban comenzando a sanar, y el sangrado se había detenido de repente, además la voz de Cobolt se escuchó muy enérgica, como si nada. El Bóxer a su lado también tenía muchos rasguños y mordidas, pero estas también habían comenzado a curarse así como si nada.

-Pasó algo en los almacenes Tom- Dijo Cobolt de repente- T.J está suelto en las instalaciones- Junto con esa declaración un sonoro ladrido del Bóxer retumbó en el lugar, sonó muy enojado para Tom, no significaba nada bueno.

- ¿Y vino a por ti, así nada más?- Preguntó Tom, extrañado- No tiene sentido, ni siquiera tratándose de él.

- Si lo tiene, de hecho me lo esperaba- Respondió Cobolt- Lo que no esperaba era que lograra escapar, ¿Cómo demonios lo logró?

El Bóxer súbitamente comenzó a gruñir con fiereza, adoptando una postura agresiva doblando su lomo y mostrando sus enormes dientes teñidos de negro, ambas cosas, la actitud del Bóxer y sus dientes extrañaron aún más a Tom. Un ladrido del perro hacia algo que estaba frente a él le advirtió a Tom que algo estaba detrás de él, por lo que volteó con rapidez y apuntó con su arma hacia el frente. Entre el montón de escombros de la oficina, había un perro más, igual de agresivo que el que estaba de su lado. Fijándose bien, Tom se percató de que su pelaje y sus venas estaban teñidos de colores distintos; Amarillo, azul y rojo, y sus ojos estaban brillando con esos tres colores mesclados, pudo reconocer al animal de inmediato. La impresión fue instantánea para el confundido hombre, no comprendía que ocurría ahí.

- ¡¿T.J… Qué demo…- De súbito un rayo cayó, iluminando todo el lugar con un intenso resplandor, con un trueno estruendoso. El perro se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que Tom jalara el gatillo dos veces, no supo si los disparos dieron en el blanco, pero al ver que el perro no se inmutó, llegó a la conclusión de que había fallado ambos disparos.

El perro lo mordió con una fuerza descomunal en el brazo, haciéndolo grita y caer al suelo, soltando su arma. El perro comenzó a destrozar el cuero de la chaqueta, mientras Tom forcejeaba por liberar su brazo. El Bóxer se lanzó al ataque al ver esto, mordiéndole el cuello al perro que atacó a Tom, obligándolo a soltarlo. El Bóxer y el otro perro comenzaron a pelear con un salvajismo brutal, mordiéndose y empujándose con mucha fuerza, más de la que Tom tenía, más de la que cualquier perro normal tenía. Su lucha les hizo comenzar a barrerse por todo el suelo, rasgándose la piel con los vidrios y golpeándose con objetos sólidos, destrozándose mutuamente el cuerpo.

Tom se arrastró hacia atrás mirando la confrontación entre los dos perros, impresionado por la fuerza que ambos tenían, ya los había visto en acción antes, pero nunca entre sí. En medio de esa oscuridad no podía distinguirlos bien, no podía disparar a un objetivo claro, podría herir al perro de Cobolt. Ambos perros se separaron de súbito, y comenzaron a asecharse mutuamente, enfrentándose con la mirada, quedando todo en silencio, Tom supo de inmediato que se estaban comunicando como solo los perros sabían. El perro multicolor saltó contra el Bóxer, disparándose los dos contra la pared, la cual se agrietó instantáneamente, cayendo ambos sobre Cobolt. El perro multicolor se quitó de encima al Bóxer y pasó a atacar al pobre hombre que aún estaba recostado contra la pared. A diferencia de Tom, Cobolt no gritó de dolor, es más a pesar de la increíble fuerza que había demostrado el perro, Cobolt parecía estar sometiéndolo, con esfuerzo claro estaba, pero a fin de cuentas podía defenderse. Cobolt lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared, Tom pudo escuchar un claro sonido de tabiques y cemento agrietarse, hubo otro golpe, gruñidos furiosos y ladridos que se asemejaban a rugidos de bestia, y lo más perturbador fue que pareciera que varios de esos sonidos guturales no provenían de ninguno de los dos perros, sino de Cobolt, pero la conmoción y la oscuridad no le permitieron a Tom determinar el origen, y poco importaba en ese momento. El perro multicolor fue arrojado al suelo con una fuerza descomunal, pero no se inmutó para nada, aunque el Bóxer saltó encima de él, mordiendo su cuello, Tom pudo observar cómo le era arrancado un gran trozo de piel del cuello al perro multicolor, que pareció ni siquiera notarlo y simplemente empujó con sus patas traseras al Bóxer que tenía encima lanzándolo contra el techo, abriendo un agujero que terminó derribando desde el piso superior varios trozos del piso, mucho polvo y cemento en bloques partidos de forma violenta, el Bóxer cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, cayéndole a él encima varios escombros del techo agujereado. El perro multicolor de repente pasó a morder la cara de Cobolt, aferrándose con sus mandíbulas al rostro del pobre hombre, quien aún sin mostrar síntomas de dolor trató de liberarse infructuosamente, gruñendo de ira y frustración más que de dolor.

El Bóxer reapareció saltando desde el montón de escombros contra el perro multicolor, mordiéndole el lomo, haciendo que soltara a su amo, pero al caer al suelo, el perro multicolor lo tomó por el cuello con los dientes, y para sorpresa de Tom, lo giró varias veces y lo lanzó al otro lado de la oficina, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared con una fuerza brutal, agrietando la pared y desbaratando las cosas donde cayó. Tom se levantó, cuidando que su brazo no estuviera herido, por suerte no lo estaba, solo la manga de su chaqueta completamente rasgada por la mordida del perro.

En un intento por hacer algo, Tom tomó un adorno de oficina del suelo, una clase de pirámide de cristal en miniatura, saltó hacia el perro multicolor y le golpeó la cabeza con la pirámide lo más fuerte que pudo. El perro soltó un chillido y se tambaleó. Tom sintió la fuerza del golpe en su mano, con eso pudo haberlo matado, y sin embargo no parecía haberle causado ningún daño. La pirámide estaba manchada de una sustancia amarilla, mezclada con azul y algo de rojo, parecida a sangre pero con más espesura. El perro multicolor se reincorporó y saltó contra Tom, pero este reaccionó casi a tiempo agachándose para evitar que mordieran su cuello. En lugar de eso, el perro alcanzó su cabeza, incrustando sus dientes en el cuero cabelludo de Tom, sin llegar a sujetarse bien, por lo cual solo le causó varios rasguños profundos en la cabeza, arrancándole mechones de cabello castaño, a excepción de un colmillo que logró alcanzar su rostro, rasgándole desde la mejilla, pasando por su ojo y hasta la frente. Por el impulso del perro, Tom cayó hacia atrás gritando de dolor, sangrando por la cabeza y el ojo. El perro cayó detrás de él listo para terminarlo, pero el Bóxer reapareció saltando sobre el perro y mordiéndole la cabeza y pateándolo en el lomo. Ambos animales comenzaron a forcejear salvajemente, intentando acabar con su enemigo, pero ninguno lograba someter al otro. Tom los observó un momento, pero ahora su furia contra ese perro era enorme, por lo que rebuscó en el suelo tratando de hallar su arma, oculta en la oscuridad.

El perro multicolor se sacudió al Bóxer de encima, dejándolo frente a él y desprotegido, por lo que el perro multicolor le asestó un golpe con su garra, rasgándole la piel de la cara al Bóxer, haciéndolo gemir y darse la vuelta, otro rayo iluminó el lugar acompañado de un fuerte trueno, lo cual le ayudó a Tom a encontrar su arma, que estaba frente a él tirada en el suelo.

Cobolt se levantó para ver a su perro ser herido por el perro, por lo cual quiso lanzarse al ataque, pero el perro multicolor taqueó con fuerza al Bóxer, lanzándolo con fuerza contra Cobolt, quien al ver esto atrapó a su perro en el aire y por la fuerza con la que iba, se desplomó en el suelo con su perro en brazos. El perro multicolor rugió con fuerza, luego salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana destrozada con la intención de saltar. Tom alcanzó su arma, giró en el suelo para ganar ángulo, apuntó desde el suelo al perro que ya saltaba por la ventana, y jaló del gatillo. El disparo pareció resonar con tanta fuerza como los truenos, el perro multicolor recibió el disparo en la cabeza, Tom pudo darse cuenta por la sangre que salpicó y la forma en que el perro simplemente pareció desconectarse en el aire al saltar y recibir el disparo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció cayendo por la ventana desde el piso 75 del edificio.

- ¡Espero que te duela desgraciado!- Gritó Tom aún en el suelo.

Con la cabeza palpitándole y sangrándole, se levantó para contemplar mejor como se encontraban los demás. Se sentía mareado, el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte, las heridas le ardían mucho, solo esperaba que no lo hubieran contagiado de algo, o metería a Cobolt en un serio problema legal. Caminó hacia él tanteando en el suelo, hasta estar junto a él, solo para verlo levantarse por su cuenta al igual que su perro, ambos con heridas enormes por todas partes, pero no parecían dolerles en lo más mínimo, es más, las heridas por si solas dejaron de sangrar y comenzaran a curarse. Tom sabía que tenían algo en el edificio capaz de hacer eso, pero lo habían declarado peligroso e inestable, por eso no lo utilizaron en nadie más si se produjo a gran escala.

- ¿Dónde está T.J?- Preguntó Cobolt revisando el lugar con la mirada.

- Saltó por la ventana, - Respondió Tom con cansancio- Le di un tiro en la cabeza, ya debe estar muerto.

- No está muerto idiota, no lo matará una bala o una caída… Ni nada que yo conozca- Declaró Cobolt, confundiendo a Tom, ¿Qué ser en el mundo sobreviviría a un tiro en la cabeza, y una caída desde el piso 75 de un edificio de 80?

- Qué importa, - Exclamó Tom- Que se largue, a nosotros qué.

- Aún no lo entiendes Bellamy- Respondió Cobolt- Porta uno de los compuestos más inestables que hemos desarrollado, pero es también de los mejores, lo necesitamos para corregir errores, además, suelto por ahí puede causar mucho daño, no será bueno para nuestra publicidad, ni para las acciones de la corporación- Se dignó a explicar por más obvio que a él le pareciese- Este gobierno es paranoico y… Sobreprotector, ¿Por qué crees que las actividades de tu sector son máximo secreto corporativo?

- Eh, Cobolt, no te entiendo, se lo que le hicieron a T.J, yo mismo trabajé en ello, pero por qué se transformó en esa… Cosa- Cuestionó Tom con ciertas sospechas en su voz- Eso nunca pasó durante su periodo activo.

- Eso no te incumbe- Respondió Cobolt- Dígnate a recuperarlo antes de que cause más problemas- La respuesta enojó mucho a Tom, a él nadie le daba órdenes, ni le hablaba de esa manera.

- Desde cuándo tú eres mi jefe- Le enfrentó Tom con altanería- Hasta dónde yo sé esa cosa está suelta por tu culpa, quién sabe si Dante no se convertirá en uno de esos monstruos, o peor- Termina de decir con agresividad señalando al Bóxer, el cual le gruñó con desdén por la acusación.

- Voy a ser claro con usted Sr. Bellamy- Se defendió Cobolt- Los informes, ¡TUS INFORMES!, indicaban que la estabilidad del compuesto TJ-3CP se mantenía en el estándar normal para su utilización, y que el comportamiento de T.J no había sufrido alteración después de suministrado el compuesto, - Con cada palabra el tono de Cobolt se hacía más grave, y Tom pareció ver que sus venas se estaban tornando color negro oscuro, incluso con la oscuridad se podía notar- Y con respecto a Dante, te puedo asegurar que es como yo, así que si estás en su contra, estás en contra mía. Ahora, si quieres tu dinero y no meterte en más problemas, más te vale que recuperes a T.J- Declaró finalmente. A Tom no le interesaba nada más, pero si su dinero estaba en riesgo, tenía que hacer lo que debía, aunque después de terminar ese trabajo, consideraría muy en serio la opción de abandonar la corporación de Cobolt, después de todo nunca quiso trabajar en eso, pero le pagaban por hacer lo que mejor sabía.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas… por ahora- Cedió Tom de mala gana- Necesitaré la camioneta y el equipo de recolección si quieres que no llame la atención… Y Dante me sería muy útil, si voy a cazarlo- Pidió sus recursos con total calma, de cualquier manera, Cobolt se los daría si quería que saliera de cacería.

- Acompáñalo Dante- Le dijo a su perro señalando a Tom. El Bóxer acató la orden de inmediato y se aproximó a Tom, preparado para acompañarlo a donde fuese que tuviera que seguirlo, para cumplir con los designios de su amo.

- Me voy ya mismo- Declaró Tom. Un rayo iluminó el lugar una vez más, mostrándole a Tom como realmente se veían Cobolt y Dante; Ambos tenían las venas ennegrecidas, y la cantidad de estas se había incrementado, las heridas se estaban cerrando solas, eran visibles a simple vista, y de ellas goteaba un líquido negro como alquitrán. Ya había sido suficiente, si era lo que creía, tenía que al menos preguntárselo.

- Cobolt, el suero Neo- 77MT, estoy consciente de que Dante tiene esa porquería en el cuerpo… pero tú, no te lo inyectaste también, ¿O sí?- Preguntó Tom sombríamente, recalcando con ello lo que pensaba de ese suero.

Cobolt simplemente se toco la cara con los dedos, buscando las heridas que T.J le había dejado a mordidas, ya no estaban, de hecho su cara estaba tan tersa como siempre, aunque sentía un líquido pesado recorriendo su cuerpo a través de sus venas, lo que contraía sus músculos levemente, no lo suficiente para sentir dolor.

- Ni Dante ni yo nos arrepentimos de nada- Declaró finalmente Cobolt- Esto… es una bendición Tom. Estoy tan cerca de la perfección ahora.

- Lo único que estás es demente- Respondió Tom con desagrado, comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, seguido de cerca por Dante, que ahora estaba en la misión de seguirlo hasta regresar con el objetivo capturado.

Tom presionó el botón del ascensor y este se abrió de inmediato, dejándolo entrar a la amplia caja metálica por la que había llegado a aquel piso.

- ¿De verdad crees que estoy loco Tom?- Preguntó Cobolt desde su oficina- Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero sin ese suero T.J me habría matado, y ahora, simplemente estoy acercando a la humanidad a la perfección de su ser, un paso más en nuestra evolución, y ayudo a ciertos animales a seguir nuestro paso, - Le dijo mientras Tom presionaba el botón del tablero indicando la planta baja- Protocol Tower se fundó para eso, para romper las barreras, especialmente las que la humanidad se ha autoimpuesto.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró finalmente, dejando a Tom solo con Dante, esperando a llegar a la planta baja del edificio de la corporación, Protocol Tower, todos eran un montón de lunáticos, todos esos experimentos, todas las pruebas, para terminar así, con uno de esos animales sueltos por Nueva York, cuánto daño causaría, pero que importaba, podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando el también pudiera y le pagaran lo que le debían por su servicio.

Aún en su oficina, Cobolt sacó una herramienta electrónica, no un teléfono ni nada parecido, sino más bien una radio con pantalla e interfaz digital que solo tenían él y determinados miembros de Protocol Tower, entre ellos Tom Bellamy, aunque el técnicamente no era parte de la corporación, pero había sido extremadamente útil, aunque prescindible y fácil de desechar aunque él creyera lo contrario. Comenzó a manipular opciones y botones reflejados en la delgada pantalla, enviando un mensaje destinado a Tom. Luego de eso guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, y ahí estaba ahora, en medio de su oficina destrozada, pero poco le importaban las cosas destruidas por la incursión de T.J, le importaba T.J; ese perro representaba una inversión significativa pero el dinero era lo de menos, lo verdaderamente importante era el compuesto TJ-3CP, una pieza clave para crear un puente que permitiría incorporar cualquier cualidad superior al hombre, y a cualquier especie animal que se escogiera precisamente con el propósito de servir de algo. Cobolt se agachó y recogió una carpeta arrugada y llena de polvo, con un sello de "**Confidencial**" casi ilegible, y la abrió. Casi todas las páginas estaban perdidas ahora, pero podía rehacerlas, aunque había varias hojas adjuntas, de las cuales solo se fijó en dos: la primera decía "**Teoría de la consciencia evolutiva- Por Franklin Cobolt**", de las cuales resaltaba las palabras Consciencia intrínseca, Consciencia evolutiva, evolución, Selección artificial y Futuro, eran las palabras claves de esa tesis progresista de su autoría. Adjunta a dicha pagina con un clip, había una hoja de datos con un encabezado que decía "_**Proyecto Ascensión: Fase de desarrollo**_", todas las demás paginas estaban arruinadas. Todas las paginas que daban constancia de su trabajo, el fin último de Protocol Tower, perdido, al igual que una de sus piezas claves, ahora el proyecto estaba estancado, hasta que Bellamy recuperara al sujeto perdido, junto con Dante, eran los únicos sujetos sobrevivientes, los únicos de los cuales podrían derivar los primeros compuestos que permitirían lograr su objetivo, el ascenso de la humanidad. Sentir que su trabajo peligraba, todos los años de sacrificio, tanto esfuerzo, Cobolt apretó su puño, terminando de rasgar las hojas y la carpeta entera, soltándola una vez que descargó su rabia, sintiendo un fluido extraño recorriendo su cuerpo, a través de sus venas, una voz le susurraba, que continuara, que lo liberara de la prisión en la que la humanidad los había encarcelado a todos, la consciencia encarcelada del progreso evolutivo al que el humano le teme por instinto, temer a su propio poder en lugar de utilizarlo. Cobolt sabía que sus venas se habían teñido de negro, al igual que sus ojos, y le encantaba, saber que su verdadero ser estaba cambiando al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se perfeccionaba, pero sabía que era inestable, y peligroso, además el tuvo suerte de sobrevivir a la prueba, tenía problemas que solucionar con los sueros antes de ofrecérselos al mundo, pero no lo conseguiría sin los sujetos de prueba, tenía que ser paciente, había esperado 25 años para esto, podía esperar un poco más.

Tom escuchó un tono singular de un aparato que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, acompañada de una vibración, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el aparato, IMC lo llamaban cotidianamente (Intercomunicador de Mensajería Corporativa), nada ingenioso a su parecer, pero ya que, por lo menos el nombre era corto, no perdería el tiempo diciéndolo una y otra vez. Un mensaje de Cobolt había sido recibido, lo abrió y en la pantalla del IMC se desglosó una lista con letras pequeñas, gráficas y señalamientos. Eran los objetivos de su misión, además de los parámetros para cumplirlas:

_Capturar a T.J/- Otros animales de utilidad (Prioritario)_

_Evitar la exposición pública (Prioritario)_

_Almacenar Compuesto TJ-3CP expulsado por el sujeto (Secundario)_

_Evitar daños a infraestructura pública (Daño colateral)_

_Evitar daño a Dante (Daño colateral)_

_Evitar daño a los equipos y personal de la corporación (Daño colateral)_

Tom leyó todos los datos enviados en el mensaje y los memorizó de inmediato, guardando el IMC en su bolsillo nuevamente. La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejándolos ingresar a él y a Dante a la planta baja. La recepción del lugar estaba desierta, y no era de extrañarse. Tom corrió hasta la entrada principal, con el fin de determinar si el cuerpo de T.J aún estaba ahí, cuando finalmente llegó a la salida, se encontró con algo que a pesar de las advertencias, no estaba esperando: Había rastros de lo que parecía ser sangre, además de una sustancia azul amarillenta, varias manchas que ni la lluvia podía lavar, y esos rastros se dirigían a las largas escaleras frente a la entrada, y seguían hacia la calle.

A un lado, en la cumbre de la ancha y larga escalera, estaban también los restos del escritorio que cayó desde la oficina de Cobolt, Tom se acercó a él para revisar qué había quedado de él, casi nada, solo madera destrozada y esparcida por todas partes, junto con carpetas y carpetas de documentos confidenciales a los que solo tenía acceso el director de la corporación y los proyectos. Hubo una carpeta que llamó especialmente la atención de Tom; Casi arruinada por la lluvia había una carpeta con un enorme sello de tinta roja en el centro, casi diluida por el agua, junto a la carpeta varias hojas con gráficos y estadísticas tanto científicas como económicas, además de planos, uno en particular tenía el título "_**Proyecto Ascensión/ Expedientes: Sujetos de prueba**_", las fotos de T.J y Dante estaban acopladas, era lo único que no se dañaba con el agua que caía, había más fotos, de otros sujetos distintos, todas tachadas con una enorme X roja, Tom sabía que se trataba de los sujetos que no sobrevivieron al experimento. Antes de ser destruida por la lluvia, Tom leyó el enunciado de una última página, que decía: "_**Proyecto Ascensión detenido; Causa, Alta tasa de mortalidad de los sujetos experimentales/ Imposibilidad de adaptación inter especies**_"

La lluvia caía como torrente sobre Tom, quien ahora caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese perro llamado T.J estaba suelto en la ciudad, cargando en su sangre un compuesto experimental de alta peligrosidad, y quién sabe a dónde podría llegar portando esa sustancia en su organismo, ni que daños podría dejar a su paso.

Aún en la recepción, Dante se había quedado esperando a que Tom Bellamy cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que en verdad había ocurrido, podría ser una potencial catástrofe para la corporación si no detenían a T.J, pero lo que impulsaba a Dante era más un motivo personal, claro estaba sin perder de vista el objetivo de ayudar a su amo a cualquier costo.

- No fue sabio T.J- Se dijo Dante a sí mismo- En que lio te metiste; Nadie abandona Protocol Tower, nunca.

En los límites de la ciudad, un Golden Retriever desbocado corría a toda velocidad, sobrepasando incluso la de los automóviles que a esa hora seguían en las calles, por la oscuridad y el ajetreo de la tormenta nadie lo notó, se dirigía a los límites de la ciudad, cruzando el puente de Manhattan para salir del distrito. Cuando alcanzó el otro extremo del puente, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar violentamente bajo la lluvia, intensificando los colores impregnados en sus venas, los músculos en su cuello y su nuca se tensaron con brusquedad, sus propias venas teñidas de amarillo, azul y rojo comenzaron a moverse, convergiendo en su cabeza, hasta que, como si se liberara una presión de aire, una bala emergió de su nuca, cayendo al suelo, dejando un agujero en su cuerpo, que se cerró sin demoras. Luego de esto vomitó una sustancia tricolor muy espesa, las convulsiones se detuvieron finalmente, dejándolo respirar y descansar. Así se quedó un rato bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como se calmaba su cuerpo y la tensión se liberaba. Aún podía sentirlo, como fluía el compuesto a través de su cuerpo, era denso, frío, muy pesado, pero le brindaba todo lo que un ser vivo podía necesitar para sobrevivir, y aún así solo quería deshacerse de él, pero no podría si no regresaba a Protocol Tower, y esa tampoco era una opción, jamás volvería ahí, no después de lo que habían hecho, y lo que él había hecho hace solo unos minutos atrás, tenía que huir, o lo atraparían, y quien sabe que harían con él cuando lo tuvieran de nuevo en su poder. A dónde podía ir, tenía que alejarse lo más posible de Nueva York, al otro extremo del país, si bien tenía que huir, no podía marcharse por completo, él sabía el motivo, tenía que encontrar a alguien a quien había perdido por culpa de la corporación. Tal vez podría ir a Arizona, a Las vegas, o a Nevada, o quizás… California. Esta última le pareció la mejor opción, Protocol Tower no tenía subsidiarias ni locales en ese estado, si un lugar se vislumbraba como el más seguro para él, era California. Ya habiendo fijado rumbo, se dignó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse y descansar para después ponerse en marcha en ese largo viaje, el equivalente de cruzar todo el país de extremo a extremo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si algún otro perro habría hecho ese recorrido alguna vez en su vida, sino, sería el primero en hacerlo.

Al otro extremo del país, en una casa de campo modesta pero con cierto detalle de lujo, bajo el velo de la noche tranquila de verano, dormía una chica, como cualquier otra llena de preocupaciones, pero también de buenos pensamientos y motivos para sonreír al despertar en la mañana. La placidez de su cama solo era compartida por tres animales, tres mascotas que al igual que ella dormían con serenidad, sin preocupaciones, una gran ventaja de no ser una persona. Un perro, Pastor Blanco Suizo, aún dudoso de ciertos conocimientos que antes creyó correctos, y desafiando el instinto animal de enemistad, dormía junto a él una gata negra, con sus cuatro patas blancas como si llevara guantes puestos, quien hasta hace poco tiempo no dormía en una cama, ni en una casa, ni mucho menos junto a una persona, si hasta hace poco le desagradaban. Por último, un hámster, quizás el animal más despreocupado que existiese en ese instante, pero siempre dispuesto cuando la situación lo ameritaba, una cualidad poco común aún entre las buenas persona, aunque parte de su mente ya se veía afectada por el exceso de televisión que recibía a diario, no obstante, algunas cosas, mínimas, en televisión, eran de utilidad, que eran las que precisamente este hámster evitaba ver, y la gran mayoría, modismos del día a día que entretenían a las masas. Mal de ello era que pocas eran de utilidad cultural, y muchas de ellas privaron de libertad de vivir la vida a ciertos individuos, entre ellos aquel Pastor Blanco Suizo y su persona, la chica que se creía libre de ese mundo y hasta ahora lo era, pero librarse de ese mundo era más difícil de lo que parece. No obstante, las preocupaciones de aquel día, y de cualquier otro, se esfumaban rápido de la mente a la hora de dormir, al conciliar el sueño encontramos el mundo perfecto. Había pasado aún muy poco desde aquella larga aventura, desde que los cuatro ganaron una nueva vida, y muchas otras cosas habían acontecido en ese breve periodo de tiempo, buenas y malas, pero a fin de cuentas la vida se basa en lo bueno y lo malo, para disfrutar y aprender respectivamente.

Mientras dormían, ninguno de ellos podía siquiera concebir la idea de que sus días de aventura, reales o ficticias, podrían llegar a revivir, pero todo era posible en el mundo, cuando se trata de coincidencias, que son lo acontecido sin que uno se lo espere, pero que puede llegar a ser crucial en el curso que uno quiera darle a su vida, por lo que quiere alcanzar a ser y a donde quiera llegar a estar, por el momento, gracias a coincidencias y esfuerzo, ellos cuatro ahora tenían lo que querían, y estaban donde querían estar; En casa, con su familia.


	2. Statu Quo

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Statu Quo.**_

En incendio del estudio de televisión donde grababan la serie de Bolt había sido catastrófico para la infraestructura del edificio, y para los bienes materiales y personales del mismo. No solo perdieron material importante y costoso, sino también mucho personal que fue enviado al hospital o que terminó renunciando por diversas causas, entre ellos guionistas excepcionales, consultores de los tan explotados y necesitados efectos especiales, miembros del equipo de edición, y lo más importante, las estrellas del programa, que le daban vida a la serie desde hacía ya algunos años. Lo último que llegaron a grabar fue de muy mala calidad, y en parte de debió a aquellas perdidas que sufrió el estudio, por lo que el programa se vio en peligro inminente de cancelación, así que detuvieron la producción y paralizaron el estudio, hasta que encontraran una nueva manera de sacar a flote el desprestigiado lugar.

Después de recuperarse de sus lesiones y de grabar lo último que quedó de la serie de la cual era protagonista junto a su mascota Bolt, Penny renunció, alegando falsamente la pésima calidad de lo que estaban haciendo y justificó su renuncia en pro de los beneficios de su carrera, que en ese momento poco le importaba, solo quería escapar del mundo del estrellato con el que muchos ciegamente sueñan, y vivir una vida normal, en una casa normal, junto a su madre, y sus nuevas mascotas, que no tenía idea de donde habían salido, pero al ver como paradójicamente Bolt eran tan apegados a ellos, aún siendo ellos el trío perfecto del circulo vicioso de rivalidad animal; Perro/Gato/Hámster, decidió conservarlos a los tres, nombrándolos increíblemente acorde a como ellos se conocían previamente, Mittens y Rhino, a esta chica se le daba bien el colocarle nombre a los animales, la verdad es que a todos les sentaba perfecto. Los llevó a los tres a lo que sería su nuevo hogar a las afueras de california, a una casita que lograron comprar en reventa con relativa facilidad, tomando en cuenta que el programa de televisión era su fuente principal de ingresos.

Una vez que se mudaron y se instalaron, no todo fue color de rosa; Si bien era lo que habían estado planeando, no resultó tan fácil, puesto que su fuente de ingresos había desaparecido, tuvieron que buscar otras, y siendo la madre de Penny desempleada desde hacía varios años, le resultó difícil encontrar un empleo. Lo encontró, como asistente de oficina en una compañía en crecimiento, aunque tuvo que aprender determinadas cosas de administración y contabilidad antes de ser contratada, resultó que se le daba bien el trabajo, se esmeraba por ser la mejor, y era dedicada, era una actitud que a su jefe le agradaba. Se ganaba bien, lo suficiente para mantener la casa, a su hija que ahora iba a la secundaria, ya muy cerca de la preparatoria, y a trío inusual de mascotas, pero en total era un ambiente feliz, a veces tenso, pero feliz al fin yal cabo. Si bien ya no veían los carteles de la súper estrella de televisión Penélope "Penny" Evans, aún la chica sentía cierto grado de admiración por sus compañeros de estudio, lo cual oscilaba entre lo disfrutable y lo incomodo. Si bien así los chicos le prestaban mucha atención, a veces excesiva, no conseguía que dejaran de bombardearlas con preguntas relacionadas con la vida en el estrellato, y de por qué razón decidió abandonarlo, pero aún así, consiguió un buen grupo de amigos, estudiosos y divertidos, al igual que ella, se adaptó bastante rápido a la vida escolar y hogareña, al igual que su madre.

Bolt, Mittens y Rhino igualmente se adaptaron bastante rápido, gastaban mucho tiempo juntos, o al menos Bolt y Mittens lo hacían, mientras Rhino se dignaba más que todo a ver televisión, excesivamente, lo cual extrañó mucho a Penny la primera vez que lo vio, era la primera vez que veía a un hámster mirar televisión, y que le gustara, siempre se reía entre dientes cada vez que hacía eso, es decir siempre.

Con respecto a Bolt y Mittens, era algo muy difícil de explicar, parecían ser amigos desde siempre, gastaban mucho tiempo juntos, y siempre parecía que Bolt se comportaba más como un perro normal cuando estaba cerca de ella que estando solo, como si Mittens le enseñara la vida de un perro al pie de la letra. Era impensable desde la perspectiva de Penny, pero la pura verdad desde el punto de vista de aquel perro y aquella gata, completamente irónico.

Un día soleado como la mayoría de los de California, Bolt u Mittens se encontraban en una de sus "Rutinas ocasionales de entrenamiento" como ella lo llamaba muy a la ironía de Bolt, quien increíblemente tampoco sabía hasta hace poco que comúnmente las personas son quienes entrenan a los perros, en su caso era una gata, más irónico no podía ser, aunque tampoco supiese lo que significaba aquella palabra tan utilizada.

Era uno de esos días en los que Mittens había planeado enseñarle algo extraño aunque precariamente común en los perros como lo era pararse en dos patas y mantenerse en esa posición el tiempo necesario. Si bien Bolt mostraba agilidad en el programa de televisión que solía hacer, era bastante torpe con los sencillos trucos que cualquier perro es capaz de hacer por instinto, pero Mittens tuvo que recordar, que Bolt no tenía instinto de perro, sino de perro ficticio.

- Vamos cachorrito, - Le alentó Mittens sarcásticamente- No es tan difícil.

- Si lo es- Replicó Bolt, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, después de otro intento fallido del truco.

- No lo es, - Respondió Mittens conteniendo la risa- El secreto es el equilibrio.

- Por supuesto, - Susurró Bolt para sí mismo, ocultando la exasperación en su tono, levantándose para intentar de nuevo- hasta donde sé un perro no debería pararse así.

- Claro, hasta hace poco sabías que tenías visión térmica- Respondió Mittens con sarcasmo.

- Buen punto, - Admitió Bolt- pero sigo sin comprender para qué hacemos esto.

- Ya te lo dije; - Respondió Mittens con tono de cansancio- A las personas les encanta, además lo necesitas si quieres ser… "Oficialmente un perro de hogar"- Le dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo último con sus patas, como si aquello fuera una expresión muy necesaria para explicar lo dudoso de la situación.

- Tienes que admitir que es extraño- Le dijo Bolt- Cualquiera creería que haces esto para hacerme parecer un… Payaso- Mittens soltó una risita por esto último, tenía que admitir que en parte, también hacia que Bolt intentara ese truco para reírse un poco de él, sin sentirse culpable claro estaba, también le estaba haciendo un favor.

- Tal vez- Dijo riéndose entre dientes- Vamos, de nuevo, a que esta vez sí lo consigues.

Haciéndole caso a su amiga Bolt lo intentó de nuevo, parándose sobre sus patas traseras, intentando mantener el equilibrio con dificultad, aunque ahora podía permanecer así más tiempo, y notaba claramente el progreso.

- ¡Ja ja!, mira Mittens, creo que ya lo tengo, creo que ya… ¡Ahhhhhh!- Antes de poder seguir creyéndolo volvió a caer al suelo como las otras veces, quedando acostado boca arriba en el pasto- Lo tenía.

Mittens lo puedo guardárselo más, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas en frente de Bolt, divirtiéndose por el fracaso del perro al intentar un truco que a cualquier perro le resulta natural hacer, el ver a un perro al que se le dificultase tanto era una cruel ironía, pero muy divertida.

- Al menos tú si lo disfrutas- Exclamó Bolt en el suelo, con demarcado sarcasmo.

- Acaso es un crimen reírse de algo que si es gracioso- Respondió Mittens entre risas- Es casi una comedia.

- Te encanta verme sufrir- Dijo Bolt con sarcasmo, imitando un tono acusatorio muy sobreactuado- Lo disfrutas.

Bolt se levantó y esperó a que Mittens dejara de reírse de él, lo cual tardó un poco, sinceramente no le hallaba lo gracioso a la situación, pero seguro que si fuera Mittens la que lo intentara, quien reiría sería otro.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admito, es un poco cruel- Admitió Mittens después de reírse- Aunque es cierto lo que digo, a las personas les encanta, cuando Penny vuelva de la escuela deberías intentarlo.

- Para qué, para caer al suelo frente a ella- Le cuestionó Bolt, muy en el fondo sabiendo a que quería llegar su amiga con ello.

- Al menos podrá reírse de cómo caes al suelo- Respondió hilarantemente, riendo un poco más al término de su respuesta.

- Sabía que dirías eso- Le dijo, sin evitar poder reírse también, la risa de Mittens era muy contagiosa. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero a Bolt siempre le pareció una risa muy melódica, viniendo de Mittens, quien desde que la conoció en Nueva York apenas y se reía como lo hacía ahora, y verla así de de feliz, también le resultaba cálidamente reconfortante, aunque no entendía bien el por qué.

Mittens disfrutaba estando con Bolt, especialmente esos momentos solos, sin distracciones, como las constantes irrupciones de Rhino para idolatrar a Bolt por algo que era pura ficción, pero que el hámster aparentemente nunca entendería, o cada cuanto que a Penny le apetecía jugar con ellos. Esos momentos a solas con Bolt siempre le resultaban placenteros, acababan riendo ambos, después de todo, cómo no estaría a gusto con el que la salvó de aquella perrera, de aquella vida solitaria y sin hogar, obviamente tenía que querer estar con ese perro, era muy especial para ella.

- Tal vez no lo haya dicho antes… pero siempre es bueno hacer esto, contigo, aunque siempre acabe tirado en el suelo- Dijo Bolt de repente, rebuscando las palabras como si no encontrara que decir. Mittens sintió que se ruborizaba repentinamente, de forma que no pudo explicar, y ocultó su rostro volteando hacia un lado, intentando evitar lo que sabía que Bolt haría:

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el perro extrañado- ¿Mittens?

- Oh… eh… ¿Qué cosa?- Intentó disimular la gata, muy apenada si era lo que creía.

- Eso, tu rosto, se puso rojo- Respondió Bolt, muy a disgusto de Mittens- ¿A que ha venido eso?

- Eh… Bueno, verás… Lo que pasa es que, a veces cuando…- Se sentía extraña y horriblemente incomoda teniendo que contestar, especialmente a Bolt, no se explicaba un por qué, excepto uno solo y para ella era completamente imposible- A veces, cuando se le dice a alguien algo lindo, eso suele ocurrir, es algo natural.

Esperó sonar lo suficientemente convincente como para que Bolt se lo creyera, tenía fe en ello, después de todo Bolt le tenía tanta confianza que le creería aún si no le dijera la verdad. Pensar en la confianza de Bolt le hizo ruborizarse aún más, sin poder evitarlo, lo cual Bolt notó de inmediato.

- Pero te acaba de ocurrir de nuevo, y esta vez no dije nada- Replicó Bolt, aún más extrañado, lo cual provocó que Mittens se llevara una pata a su mejilla, sintiendo el calor en su rosto, producto del propio rubor- ¿Por qué pasó ahora?... ¿Segura que no estás enferma?- Preguntó de repente. Lo divertido de esa pregunta logró que a Mittens se le pasara el rubor y este fuera reemplazado por una risa leve.

- No, ya te dije, puede pasarle a cualquiera, - Respondió ahora algo más cómoda con respecto a la situación- es algo que a veces nos pasa si nos dicen algo que nos gusta oír cuando viene de alguien en particular.

Bolt se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, intentando digerir esa nueva información. Esto le dio a Mittens tiempo para pensar un poco en ello también; Comprendía perfectamente por qué alguien podía sonrojarse, lo que no comprendía era el por qué ella lo hizo en ese instante, después de todo se trataba de su amigo, al que vio crecer como individuo, aprendiendo, y enseñando también, salvándola de si misma y ella de él, ese viaje que hicieron juntos fue inolvidable, toda una experiencia que ahora los dos compartían, sin contar a Rhino quien no tenía nada que ver en ese momento específico. Era una sensación cálida, que nunca había sentido, por ningún motivo, ni por nadie, pero con Bolt, era distinto.

Despertó del trance de sus pensamientos para ver que aún Bolt seguía pensando, ya no en lo que había dicho Mittens, sino en algo más, probablemente relacionado con ello.

- Mmmmm, interesante…- Dijo pensativo- ¡Haz que me pase, has que me pase!- Pidió enérgicamente, una vez más el rubor se presentó en el rostro de Mittens, pero esta vez Bolt, por su entusiasmo, no lo notó.

- Espera ¿Qué?... Bueno, yo…- Mittens no encontraba las palabras, y seguramente no las encontraría- ¿Para qué Bolt?

- Suena genial- Respondió Bolt- Quiero saber cómo se siente.

- No lo sé Bolt yo… - La idea no la convencía para nada, por múltiples motivos que ni ella entendía.

- Por favor Mittens- Suplicó el perro con insistencia, y para terminar de convencer, lo que Mittens temía, la carita de perro, que Bolt aprendió precisamente de ella, y muy bien cabía destacar.

Cuanta la inocencia de aquel perro expresada en esa cara suplicante que hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que existía. Mirar esa cara hizo que Mittens sonriera, invadía por un sentimiento de calidez que la hacía sentir bien, aún en una situación así. Llegó a la conclusión de que no era cosa del otro mundo intentarlo, lo más probable era que no pasara nada, tratándose de Bolt, le tomaría tiempo entender algo tan complicado.

- Bueno, supongo que no hace daño- Declaró Mittens finalmente, por lo que Bolt por su entusiasmo comenzó a batir su cola de un lado a otro, sonriendo emocionado por una nueva experiencia, y algo nuevo que aprender.

- Escucha, esto es importante; - Dijo Mittens de repente, hablando con una seriedad algo extraña para Bolt, quien al escuchar a su amiga se centró en ella completamente- A veces, resulta vergonzoso.

- ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bolt extrañado.

- Tal vez lo comprendas- Se limitó a responder la gata- O tal vez no, hay que probar ¿O no?- Terminó de decir, insinuándole a Bolt lo que quería, por lo cual este volvió a entusiasmarse.

¿Cómo ruborizar a Bolt? Jamás lo había pensado, nunca se le habría ocurrido, y ahora, ahora tenía que hacerlo, y explicarle lo que en verdad ocurría, completamente incomodo, más aún que el asunto de lo del hambre, cuando Bolt creía que era un parásito.

Bolt no se podía explicar por qué a Mittens le costaba tanto darle esa explicación, si desde que se conocieron ella le explicó cada cosa que no entendía sobre el mundo con tanta facilidad, pero ahora, podía ver la duda en sus ojos, en su modo de actuar, parecía que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ni él tampoco, y si ella no podía, o quería explicárselo, quién era él para obligarla.

- Eh… Mittens- Le dijo llamando su atención colocando su pata en el hombro de ella- No te preocupes, si no quieres explicarme esto no importa.

Mittens lo miró a los ojos, algo sorprendida por lo que Bolt acababa de decir, era la primera vez que prefería no saber algo, o al menos que prefería que ella no se lo explicara.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Mittens- ¿No quieres saber?

- Claro que quiero- Respondió Bolt- pero está claro que o no puedes, o no quieres contestar, y, si te incomoda, prefiero dejarlo así.

Grande fue el esfuerzo que Mittens hizo para esconder disimuladamente el nuevo rubor que le produjo Bolt, por sus palabras, por su comprensión, era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba de Bolt, por no mencionar su heroísmo y su interés por los demás.

- Gracias Bolt- Le dijo cálidamente- En serio gracias.

- Bueno, te he escuchado decir esto: "_Quien no sabe explicárselo ni a sí mismo, ni idea tiene_"- Rememoró Bolt. Pocas veces Mittens uso esa frase de su propia autoría, ahora que lo pensaba- En mi opinión aplica muy bien al caso.

- Seguro que sí- Le dijo Mittens, sonriéndole con calidez- Me alegra que siempre seas tan considerado conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Mittens, el rostro de Bolt se enrojeció, y su expresión pasó de una comprensión emocional profunda a la típica expresión de rubor. Mittens sonrió por lo ocurrido, no entendía por qué, pero le parecía gracioso, irónico, y muy tierno.

- Je je, lo ves Bolt, - Exclamó Mittens, señalando el rostro del perro, quien se palpó una mejilla con su pata- le pasa a cualquiera.

- Se siente muy extraño- Respondió Bolt con expresión confusa- Cálido y… Muy bien, si te digo la verdad.

- Felicidades cachorro- Exclamó Mittens, fingiendo una voz ceremoniosa, como si estuviese presentando a alguien que ha ganado un premio- Has descubierto lo que es el rubor.

- ¿Se llama así? ¿Rubor?- Preguntó Bolt con expresión divertida- Le queda bien el nombre.

- Por supuesto, disfrútala- Respondió Mittens con sarcasmo- Es lo más parecido que tendrás a tu visión térmica.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, más de lo que en verdad ameritaba ese chiste, pero para Bolt y para Mittens, la risa del otro era más que suficiente para avivar esa alegría que traía consigo una buena carcajada. Para ambos siempre era un placer pasar tiempo juntos, desde que llegaron ahí, ambos habían sacado mucho del otro, mucha alegría,, no era algo que se pudiera decir de cualquiera, sino de alguien verdaderamente especial.

Cuando sus risas comenzaron a apagarse, Mittens lo volvió a notar, esa sensación cálida dentro de sí, por causa de Bolt, sabía lo que era, bueno en realidad no, como bien había dicho Bolt, nadie que pudiera explicarse algo a si mismo no tenía idea de ello, y eso le pasaba a ella, sabía que había algo, pero no sabía qué

Bolt tenía esa extraña sensación, no solo esa calidez en su rostro, sino en su interior, pero no tenía idea de qué era, ni de por qué estaba ahí, por de un modo u otro lo sabría.

Un silbido peculiar llegó a ambos, los dos sabían quién era, pero era Bolt quien debía entusiasmarse como el perro que era por la llegada de su persona. Cuando Bolt se dio vuelta, allí estaba Penny, caminando desde la calle hasta su casa después de que el autobús escolar la dejara cerca de la misma. Lucía un atuendo que buscaba expresar "Normalidad", una sudadera azul y jeans eran algo normal entonces, por no destacar su mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Bolt de inmediato salió corriendo directo hacia ella, ladrando de alegría, como era la costumbre, y Penny al verlo aproximarse, sonriente abrió sus brazos y se arrodilló en el pasto para recibirlo.

- ¡Bolty!- Exclamó Penny, al tiempo que Bolt llegaba junto a ella, y la chica abrazó a su perro- ¿Me extrañaste, eh amigo?

Bolt ladró un par de veces en señal de alegría, Penny solo se rió por pensar en que había sido una respuesta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, eh?- Le preguntó a Bolt, como si este fuera una persona- ¿Te portaste bien?

Ya con la intención de llegar a casa, Penny se levantó apartando cuidadosamente a Bolt y siguió su camino, con este aún siguiéndola y dando pequeños saltos a su alrededor. Mittens se acercó a ella y maulló para llamar su atención y recibir su dosis de afecto. Penny bajo la mirada y vio a su gata llamándola desde el suelo, por lo cual volvió a agacharse y le acarició la cabeza.

- No creas que me olvidé de ti- Le dijo Penny con una cálida sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza a Mittens, la cual ronroneaba por las caricias que no recibía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con Bolt gatita- Insinuó Penny de repente, en forma de broma claro estaba- ¿Te tras algo?

Por ser una persona, obviamente Penny no fue capaz de notar como Mittens se sonrojaba por el comentario, el cual hasta cierto punto era acertado, pero con respecto a lo demás, palabras no había para definir si era o no verdad. Penny se rió por su comentario y se levantó, esta vez sin distracciones para llegar a su casa, el hambre la estaba matando y el día en la escuela había sido pesado, por no decir aburrido.

Bolt y Mittens la siguieron de cerca, caminando juntos por detrás de ella, considerando ambos que se había terminado su "Sesión de entrenamiento" como Mittens muy irónicamente llamaba, Penny seguramente estaría en desacuerdo con eso, siendo ella la persona de Bolt, debería ser ella quien lo entrenara, pero los humanos no enseñan mucho de instintos animales, solo trucos raros, lo cual Penny si hacía con disfrute, pero con respecto a enseñarle a Bolt todo lo demás acerca de los perros, era otra historia, y Bolt lo sabía, pero eso disfrutaba tanto esos momentos, además de los de Penny, era como si tuviera a dos seres queridos que ele enseñaran más de la vida.

Llegando a la casa, Penny abrió la puerta, suspirando de cansancio, dejando entrar también a Bolt y a Mittens, algo innecesario tomando en cuenta que había una entrada para perros, pero ella les hizo el favor.

- Mama, ya llegue- Exclamó la chica una vez dentro de la casa- ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí en la cocina- Respondió una señora desde otra habitación- El almuerzo está casi listo.

- De acuerdo, gracias- Respondió Penny hablando con rapidez.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar donde dejó la mochila en una silla, liberándose del peso en su espalda. En la sala había dos estantes llenos de libros y adornos domésticos, una mesa donde había fotos enmarcadas, unos cuadros colgados en las paredes, un sofá y otra mesa donde había un televisor, encendido y transmitiendo una película de acción, y sentado en el sofá, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en la TV, con el control remoto a su lado, un hámster sencillamente observaba, como si no notara lo que había a su alrededor. Penny y Mittens se llevaron una mano, y pata, a la cara, suspirando cada una por su lado, en señal de desaprobación por la actitud del hámster, Bolt sencillamente se rió entre dientes de la completa simetría e igualdad de reacción entre Penny y Mittens.

- Esto no debe ser saludable para un hámster- Dijo Penny con sarcasmo- Ni siquiera lo es para una persona.

Penny se acercó al sofá y tomó el control remoto, despertando del trance al hámster que al instante trató de sujetarse del aparato sin éxito alguno.

- Ya basta Rhino- Le reprochó Penny, apuntándole a Rhino con el control- No es bueno para ti.

- ¡No, dámelo, lo necesito para hacer funcionar la caja mágica!- Le suplicó Rhino a gritos, dando pequeños saltos en el sofá.

Penny se rió por la reacción de Rhino pero no se apiadó de él, tomó el control firmemente en su mano, se dio vuelta y cambió de canal, a un noticiero que Penny siempre veía, ahí precisamente habían transmitido la noticia del incendio del estudio y su consecuente renuncia del programa, y a ella le resultaba muy irónico pero satisfactorio, por la forma en que daban las noticias de forma imparcial, solo los hechos, sin opiniones.

Muy decepcionado, Rhino se bajó del sofá, ayudado por Bolt, quien primero lo dejó posarse sobre su cabeza para luego bajarlo el mismo hasta el piso.

- Que mal, era mi parte favorita- Se quejó Rhino cruzándose de brazos, con una expresión de decepción- Penny no sabe escoger buenos programas.

- Ella está en lo cierto Rhino, no debe ser bueno para ti que veas tanto la caja mágica- Le dijo Bolt.

- Claro que lo es- Refutó Rhino casi con indignación- Mi mente se ha fortalecido increíblemente por ver toda esa grandiosa información.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Mittens con sarcasmo- Dime cuál es la raíz cuadrada de cuatro.

- Oye, oye, oye, despacio gata- Respondió Rhino a la defensiva- Dije que mi mente se ha fortalecido, no que soy Einstein.

- Me sorprende que sepas quien es Einstein- Respondió Mittens con más sarcasmo que antes.

- ¿Quién es Einstein?- Preguntó Bolt extrañado.

- Eso que importa- Respondió Mittens con indignación, golpeándose la frente con su pata.

- Solo tú sabrás gata, así llamas a todos los que demuestran inteligencia- Le dijo Rhino- Igual en la caja mágica.

Mittens suspiró por lo absurdo del comentario, típico en Rhino decir las cosas sin pensarlo, ese hámster solo sabía hablar incoherencias, aunque a veces sus palabras resultaban más profundas de lo que en verdad él parece, aunque eso ocurría un mínimo de veces.

- Perfecto, no sabes quién es Einsteing, ni tampoco lo que es el sarcasmo- Respondió Mittens- Yo, y todo aquel que lo dice, es con sarcasmo, no es verdad que son unos genios, es más, les hace saber que son unos tontos.

- Pero me has dicho así varias veces, - Replicó Bolt de repente, sonando acomplejado, Mittens al instante se lamentó de haber dado la explicación de esa manera- ¿Te parezco tonto?

- No Bolt, no es eso- Respondió Mittens rápidamente, tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho- Es mejor dicho como una broma, no es para hacer sentir mal a nadie.

Bolt no se convenció mucho con la explicación que Mittens le dio, y eso ella claramente pudo notarlo en su rostro.

- Déjame darte un ejemplo Bolt; - Le dijo Mittens- Cuando juego con Rhino en su esfera, no lo disfruta para nada, pero yo digo que el adora hacerlo, eso es sarcasmo, no es por ofender, eso solo una broma- Le explicó con tanta sutileza y amabilidad como pudo.

- Bueno… Si lo pones de esa manera, supongo que si es algo divertido, jeje- Respondió Bolt, pasando lentamente de tener una expresión acomplejada, a una divertida, lo cual hizo que Mittens sonriera también.

- Oye gata, de verdad odio ese juego, - Replicó Rhino- Si sigues forzándome a jugarlo, voy a demandarte.

- Vamos Rhino, sabes que te encanta, - Le dijo Mittens con sarcasmo, en su pura expresión- Además…

De repente Penny se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a los tres animales, los cuales retrocedieron con rapidez por el susto.

- ¡Mama, mama, ven rápido- Gritó Penny, subiendo el volumen del televisor, llenando la sala con la voz de una reportera que al principio no se le entendía nada de lo que decía, aunque después de un segundo comenzó a hablar acerca de un incidente o algo así.

La madre de Penny apareció del otro lado de la sala, luciendo un vestido casero complementado con un delantal que seguro usaba siempre que cocinaba como ahora.

- ¿Qué es Penny, qué pasa?- Preguntó la señora Evans algo sobresaltada.

- Mira mama, es verdad, lo que pasó en Manhattan- Respondió Penny señalando la televisión- Alguien lo grabó con su teléfono.

Todos ahí, incluyendo a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino se acercaron al televisor para tener una mejor vista.

"_Hace pocos días en la zona de comercio central de Manhattan, a altas horas de la noche, hubo un incidente en las instalaciones de la sede central de la corporación de farmacéutica, mecánica e investigación científica Protocol Tower, la cual sufrió severos daños estructurales y pérdidas materiales en sectores que el personal presente no ha accedido a revelar. Por fortuna no hubo heridos de gravedad, salvo el jefe de seguridad Tom Bellamy y el director de la corporación Franklin Cobolt, quienes sufrieron heridas a considerar pero se encuentran en condición integra y sin necesidad de tratamiento médico._

_Estas son imágenes de lo ocurrido durante la fatídica noche en el edificio, se le agradece al señor William Vega por facilitar del video a la emisora- _La pantalla pasó de mostrar a una reportera hablando a un video improvisado, grabado desde una calle, mostrando un escenario lluvioso y centelleante por los relámpagos, enfocando a un edificio enorme a pocas calles de distancia con pararrayos exageradamente grande en el techo, y de repente desde lo alto del edificio se destruyó por completo el mirador de la oficina más alta y lo que parecía ser un escritorio cayó desde lo alto, destrozándose contra el suelo a la distancia, consecuentemente se vieron destellos de luz dentro de la oficina, aún a la distancia, hasta que algo más fue visto caer, y ahí el video se cortó. En pantalla volvió a aparecer la reportera después de transmitir el video_- poco se sabe acerca de lo ocurrido en Protocol Tower esa noche, el director de la corporación, Frank Cobolt, no ha dado detalles específicos acerca del supuesto accidente, salvo lo siguiente: -_ Otro cambio más en pantalla, ahora se mostraba a un hombre de piel oscura, calvo, una barba poco pronunciada, con un micrófono frente a su boca.

- ¡Miren es Cálico…- Quiso exclamar Rhino, pero fue silenciado por una simultanea seña de Bolt y Mittens, quienes centrados en la noticia lo hicieron callar, por no decir solamente que su comentario fue bastante ridículo.

_- Nuestra red eléctrica está conectada a la red de calefacción y al resto de las terminales a unas cuadras de aquí, las cuales a su vez se conectan con muchas más, así se alimenta la ciudad; Protocol Tower le brinca cierta cantidad de energía a la ciudad, pero sobrecalentar el sistema puede provocar un aumento en la presión del vapor que hace funcionar a la calefacción, por lo cual hubo algunas explosiones dentro y fallas eléctricas a dos cuadras, sin contar el edificio, pero se tomaron medidas para controlar la situación, en el peor de los casos podría haberse salido de control y colapsar toda la red eléctrica de Nueva York, pero tenemos un sistema de seguridad de última generación para evitar que ocurra- _Otra vez se pasó a mostrar a la reportera, quien aparentemente también había entrevistado a ese tal Cobolt_- Se desconoce la causa exacta de la falla eléctrica que desató la reacción en cadena , pronto tendremos más detalles al respecto._

Luego de esto, se pasaron a otras noticias de menor envergadura, dejando a todos con la expectativa de saber más al respecto, aunque ni Bolt, Mittens o Rhino tuvieran idea de lo que era Protocol Tower.

- Válgame Dios- Exclamó la señora Evans una vez terminada la noticia- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

- No tengo idea- Respondió Penny, pensativa al respecto- Aunque no es de extrañarse que nunca digan nada al respecto, Protocol Tower es una corporación multinacional, y esa clase de corporación tiene muchos, muchos secretos.

- No seas tan paranoica Penny- Le dijo su madre, divertida no por el comentario de su hija, sino por la forma en que lo dijo- Me haces recordar ese odioso programa en el que trabajabas.

Penny soltó una risita y ella junto a su madre salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a las tres mascotas solos.

- ¿Protocol Tower, eso que es?- Preguntó Bolt extrañado.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé- Respondió Mittens confusa con respecto a la noticia.

- Ese tipo me da muy mala espina- Dijo Rhino con tono despectivo- Se nota que algo trama.

- Por favor Rhino, solo lo dices porque se parece a ese tal Cálico del programa de Bolt- Respondió Mittens con excentricidad- Es solo un hombre con problemas corporativos, obviamente tendrá ese aire sospechoso, todos los empresarios lo tienen.

- No lo sé Mittens, de verdad parecía que ocultaba algo- Le dijo Bolt, con dudas en su voz.

- ¿Tu también Bolt?- Preguntó Mittens algo sorprendida- Creo que hay cosas que se arraigan- Terminó de decir, refiriéndose a lo último a esa actitud defensiva, casi paranoica que tenía Bolt.

- Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, vengan aquí- Les llamó Penny desde la cocina- La comida ya está lista.

La llamada los entusiasmo a los tres, ya hacia hambre y estaban esperando a ello, por lo que los tres fueron a la cocina donde les esperaban a Bolt y a Mittens sus platos de comida, con respecto a Rhino a él le pasaban semillas de girasol y algo de pan, era lo común, aunque a veces variaba. Todos comenzaron a comer, aunque Penny y su madre alternaban la comida con una conversación de cómo les fue en el día, como acostumbraban a hacer incluso en la época del programa de televisión, pero con menor frecuencia.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy hija?- Preguntó su madre.

- Muy aburrido si te soy sincera- Respondió Penny con algo de cansancio- Los Lunes siempre me chocan.

Así comenzaron una larga charla basada en anécdotas sobre lo que ocurrió, como deberían ser las cosas, y mucho más. Bolt, Mittens y Rhino se dignaron primero a terminar de comer, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo, pero cuando tenían la intención de retirarse, algo de la conversación entre Penny y su madre llamó su atención.

- ¿En verdad compraron la casa de al lado?- Preguntó Penny como si no pudiera creerlo, a lo cual su madre asintió.

- Está confirmado- Respondió su madre, tomando un sorbo de café- Creo que mañana llega la mudanza.

- Genial, esto se llena poco a poco- Dijo Penny con emoción- Tal y como queríamos.

- Tal y como queríamos Penny—Repitió su madre esbozando una sonrisa. Ya era bien sabido que la intención de ambas, incluyendo también a Bolt y a Mittens, era encontrar un lugar normal, con vecinos, amigos, un lugar donde pudieran ser ellas mismas e interactuar con otras personas tal y como lo hace la gente normal, e iban por buen camino.

Bolt y Mittens, una vez terminaron de comer, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, dejando a Penny y a su madre conversar, y a Rhino aún comiendo, muy lentamente como era su costumbre aún siendo un hámster con un metabolismo tan rápido.

- Oíste eso Mittens- Exclamó Bolt con entusiasmo- Habrá nuevos vecinos, será genial.

- ¿Por qué te emociona tanto Bolt?- Preguntó Mittens extrañada.

- Nunca antes tuve vecinos, será una experiencia nueva, una que tu no podría enseñarme- Respondió Bolt, quien por su entusiasmo no pudo notar que a Mittens le afectó aquel comentario- Tal vez tengan mascotas, un perro, podría enseñarme muchas cosas.

- ¿Y que yo no te enseñado nada?- Preguntó Mittens algo molesta por el comentario, y su enojo se hacía cada vez más grande.

- Claro que sí, pero no debe ser muy idóneo que una gata le enseñe a un perro cosas de perros- Respondió Bolt, riéndose un poco por lo irónico del comentario, pero Mittens no estaba riendo para nada, de hecho frunció el seño y se dio vuelta con brusquedad.

- De acuerdo Bolt, reemplázame si quieres- Le dijo Mittens sonando muy molesta, lo cual alarmó a Bolt, quien obviamente no tuvo ni idea del por qué el enojo de su amiga- Y yo que pensé que te encantaba que pasáramos el tiempo juntos haciendo esas cosas- Declaró finalmente la gata antes de comenzar a caminar muy rápido fuera de la sala, directo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa.

Bolt permaneció en su lugar, sorprendido por la reacción de Mittens, realmente no se lo esperaba, al principio no creyó haber dicho nada malo, pero pensándolo bien: No solo él lo disfrutaba, ella también, de hecho, eran momentos que de verdad atesoraba, justamente hace un rato ambos se estaban riendo, sintiéndose a gusto el uno con el otro, como durante ese viaje de vuelta a casa, ella lo hizo sentir como nunca antes, libre y normal, feliz cuanto menos, al igual que ella. Pasó a recordar que así lo hacía sentir Penny, especial y querido, y vaya que le dolió cuando creyó que lo habían reemplazado, seguro así se debió sentir Mittens con los comentarios que él hizo…

- Oh rayos- Exclamó Bolt alarmado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho- Qué fue lo que dije.

Salió corriendo rápidamente a las escaleras, las subió lo más rápido que pudo, dando con dos puertas, al frente de los peldaños y otra a la derecha, la primera entreabierta. Ahora avanzando más calmadamente entró en la habitación de Penny, esperando que Mittens estuviera ahí, y efectivamente ahí estaba, debajo de la cama, echada en el suelo, pensativa. Bolt la miró, se notaba el aire de culpa en la habitación conforme aquel perro se acercaba a su amiga.

- ¿Mittens?- La llamó agachándose para pasar por debajo de la cama al igual que ella- ¿Estás bien?- No hubo respuesta, Mittens solo suspiró hondamente.

- Mittens yo…- Esta vez Bolt quiso estar seguro de tener las palabras correctas- Quiero disculparme, por…

- No Bolt, yo debería disculparme- Interrumpió Mittens de repente, levantándose lentamente y dándose vuelta para ver a Bolt de frente- Lo que hice no estuvo bien.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Bolt extrañado- ¿Creí que estabas molesta?

- Ese es el punto- Respondió ella suspirando- No fue lo ideal.

- Creo que no entiendo- Dijo Bolt confundido por la nueva actitud de su amiga.

- No me enoje contigo, me incomodó que pudieras preferir pasar más tiempo con otros perros que conmigo- Respondió Mittens sintiéndose apenada, y lo demostró girando su cabeza a un lado evitando mirar a Bolt a los ojos- Supongo que no me hago a la idea de que tal vez sea lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- No, no lo es- Respondió Bolt con brusquedad- No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo me entusiasme un poco- Al decir esto Mittens alzó la vista y miró a Bolt directo a los ojos, entre extrañada e ilusionada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Mittens con ilusión en su voz.

- Muy en serio- Respondió Bolt- Nadie más que tu podría hacerme saber lo que es vivir como una mascota normal… No querría que nadie más lo hiciera- Terminó de decir esbozando una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

Mittens sonrió aún más alegre que antes, y para sorpresa de Bolt, lo abrazó, con mucha calidez. Bolt al principio se quedó estático, su corazón se aceleró, y como hace poco conversaron, sintió el rubor en su rostro, la calidez el pelaje y el cuerpo de Mittens envolverlo, y casi por impulso, él la abrazó a ella lo cual fue reconfortante, muy placentero, estar con Mittens así le producía felicidad, podría haberse quedado así durante un largo rato, pero después de un momento se separaron, ambos ruborizados, pero sonrientes.

- Significa mucho para mí- Le dijo Mittens, casi hablando en susurros, cuidándose de que nadie más la oyera- Gracias Bolty- Cuando Mittens lo llamó así el corazón de Bolt se aceleró; Era la primera vez que Mittens lo llamaba así, ya era costumbre que Penny lo hiciera, pero que su amiga lo hiciera le producía una sensación distinta.

- ¿Bolty?- Recalcó Bolt con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo Mittens dejó de sonreír y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Eh, perdón… Bolt, quise decir…- Tropezando con sus palabras y sin saber que decir Mittens suspiró hondamente con vergüenza. Bolt simplemente se rió de la reacción de su amiga.

- Je je… Eres muy tierna, - Le dijo Bolt con calidez, a lo cual Mittens sonrió, reemplazando esa pena que había sentido hace solo unos instantes- Más de lo usual.

- Y tu muy… Considerado- Respondió ella de igual manera.

Ambos, perro y gata se sonrieron el uno al otro, la placidez del momento era algo que no habían sentido ninguno de los dos en sus vidas, pero ahí estaban, debajo de la cama, los dos solos, acompañándose mutuamente, romper el silencio hubiera arruinado el momento, por lo que ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que de un momento a otro tendrían que ceder, pero no ahora, tal vez… en unos minutos.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero seguramente querrían repetirlo de nuevo en alguna otra ocasión.

Pasado un tiempo, ambos, casi simultáneamente, se levantaron y salieron juntos de debajo de la cama, caminando juntos, saliendo de la habitación. Allí eran felices, ahí tenían un hogar, con todo lo que podían querer

Abajo, Penny y su madre hablaban acaloradamente de lo que había sido de su día, ninguna de las dos se había habituado a esa normalidad con la que ahora vivían, antes por lo menos tenían sus vidas resueltas en más de una forma, ahora, todo resultaba más difícil, lo cual era casi tan estresante como el programa de televisión, aunque era mucho más liberador de lo que creían.

- ¿Te adaptas bien a ir a la escuela?- Preguntó la señora Evans a su hija.

- No es ni la mitad de difícil que trabajar en televisión, te lo aseguro.- Respondió Penny- Me preguntan siempre cómo se siente trabajar en televisión y por qué renuncie… Es bastante molesto a veces.

- La fama no te deja en paz entonces, - Dijo su madre pensativa- Que raro, siempre pensé que serías el alma de la fiesta o como se diga.

- Bastante cerca mama, - Respondió Penny riendo- pero no es como en televisión- Volvió a reír esta vez por su propio comentario irónico- Aunque tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Muchachos acaso?- Preguntó su madre con picardía.

- ¡Mama!- Replicó Penny con negación, aunque divertida por el comentario.

-Solo decía- Contestó su madre comenzando a reír, Penny la imitó.

Ambas rieron como madre e hija teniendo una buena conversación, una que no tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo, no recordaban la última vez que hablaban y se reían así, incluso sus mascotas se veían más enérgica, felices, hacía tiempo también que Bolt no jugaba con nada ni nadie, mucho menos con una gata, siempre que los veía juntos sonreía, y figuraban ideas en su mente, pero las apartaba con rapidez, ruborizándose siempre.

- Si, las cosas están mejor, para mí… ¿Y tú, cómo te ha ido en el trabajo últimamente mama?- Preguntó Penny- ¿Te has habituado bien?

- No es tan sencillo Penny, - Respondió su madre con cansancio- Hacía mucho que no tenía un empleo.

- Cierto, - Dijo Penny- Hasta hace poco esa era yo- Agregó con sarcasmo burlón.

- Si lo sé- Respondió su madre con una risita- Lamento que haya sido así- Cambió su tono a uno de completo pesar. El cambio de tono en la voz de su madre le hizo pensar a Penny que nunca antes le preguntó a su madre qué sintió ella durante la época infeliz en el programa, siempre la veía triste, pero era muy poco el tiempo que tenían para hablar, no pudieron compartir mucho, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, y hasta ahora de esa experiencia no habían hablado lo suficiente, tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

- Mama… Siempre quise preguntarte…- Penny vaciló por un momento, primero pensando si debía hacer esa pregunta, luego rebuscando las palabras para hacerlo- ¿Qué te llevó a hacerme trabajar en ese programa de televisión, y cómo te sentiste al respecto?

Su madre bajó la vista, como si hubiera algo de lo que arrepentirse, o si lo había, a Penny le extrañó esa reacción, debía ser algo que su madre lamentara tanto como para sentirse mal aún después de tanto tiempo.

- Quise ayudarte, - Respondió su madre casi en un susurro, aún con la mirada baja- Después no tuve opción.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Penny confundida. Su madre vaciló unos segundos antes de decidirse dar explicaciones.

- Fue todo mi culpa, no actué como una buena madre en ese momento, - Respondió su madre- Una cosa llevó a la otra, no pude controlar la situación.

Penny se mantuvo en silencio, hasta ahora su madre solo estaba redundando al respecto, como si quisiera evitar llegar al punto, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

- Aún recuerdo cuando Bolt llegó, fue ahí cuando comenzó lo malo- Continuó su madre- Hacía poco que tu padre falleció, y yo… Bueno, no estaba preparada aún para afrontarlo sola, después de todo nunca tuve suerte consiguiendo un trabajo en el que pudiera durar mucho, tu padre se encargaba de todo eso, yo… Solo de cuidar de ti.

Hasta ahora Penny tenía consciencia de lo que su madre había contado, aunque nunca notó, ni su madre demostró que le fue difícil afrontar la situación desde un ángulo que no fuera el de perder a un ser amado.

- Lo intenté, pero fracasé siempre, y lo supe de inmediato, no iba a lograrlo, y tenía que encontrar una manera de poder mantenernos- Siguió contando con tono de arrepentimiento- En reiteradas ocasiones demostraste mucho talento como actriz, pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad de que lo demostraras… Hasta que se presentó la oportunidad, en el programa de televisión.

- Y me contrataron… Así fue como empecé a actuar en televisión- Dijo Penny concretando la idea que su madre quería expresar.

- Si, y fuiste feliz… Durante un tiempo, antes te gustaba, - Respondió su madre- Supongo que recuerdas cuando te parecía divertido.

- Si, - Le dijo Penny esbozando una triste sonrisa, recordando el tiempo en el que aún en ese programa de televisión era algo que a ella le gustaba- Pero después las cosas comenzaron a ser más difíciles; la presión de hacer las cosas siempre en una toma, de forma perfecta, entrevistas, largos ensayos, Bolt y esa paranoia, a veces no te veía en todo el día- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse con cada recuerdo pesaroso de aquel pasado que hace poco había dejado atrás- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- Preguntó, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- Espero que me perdones, porque al principio no quise hacerlo- Respondió su madre con voz llorosa.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Penny con incredulidad.

- Me sentí tan cómoda viviendo así, sin tener que hacer nada más que verte ser lo que querías, sin preocuparme- Respondió su madre- Claro está esa comodidad hizo que tardara en darme cuenta de lo infeliz que eras, y me sentí genuinamente culpable por eso, después de todo yo te hice entrar en ese mundo, pero cuando quise sacarte, recordé que dependíamos de ello, si queríamos tener un nuevo futuro- Su madre no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto- Nunca quise hacerte pasar por todo eso Penny.

Penny de inmediato abrazó a su madre, y ella correspondió el abrazo, ambas llorando profusamente. Penny nunca tuvo idea de que las cosas pasaron por esa razón, pero jamás tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hablar tanto con su madre como para llegar a ese punto, y la verdad era que aunque le dolía el haber conocido ese lado de la historia, se sentía feliz en el fondo, de no seguir ignorando la verdad, de poder darle a su madre la oportunidad de desahogarse, sentirse libre de ese peso que obviamente era muy grande.

- Si pudiera cambiar las cosas te juro que lo haría sin pensarlo- Dijo su madre entre sollozos- Si alguien debía pasar por eso debía ser yo.

- Tranquila mama, no tienes por qué llorar- Respondió Penny con calidez- Todo ocurre por un motivo.

Luego de un rato, ambas se tranquilizaron lo suficiente, rompieron el abrazo y se mantuvieron en silencio, secándose las lágrimas del rostro, reflexionando.

- ¿Qué motivo podría haber para esto?- Preguntó su madre, con tono desanimado.

- Podemos decir que hicimos algo que pocos son capaces de hacer- Respondió Penny- Y… Saber que hay un mundo de posibilidades abiertas para nosotras- Su tono pasó de ser cálido a enérgico, actuado pero contundente, buscando animar a su madre.

- El mundo está hecho de posibilidades, y ahora somos libres para tomarlas- Le alentó Penny- Ahora sabemos lo bien que se siente hacer lo que quieres hacer.

Su madre lentamente esbozó una sonrisa, cambiando su aire desanimado a uno más enérgico y alentador, contagiada por la iniciativa y la energía que su hija le transmitía.

- Solo tú y yo, madre e hija- Respondió siguiéndole la corriente a Penny- Las dos contra el mundo.

- Y nadie nos va a detener- Terminó de decir Penny.

Ambas se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez con la simple intención de querer hacerlo, por el momento alegre entre madre e hija, como los que pocas veces habían tenido durante todos esos años, todo ese tiempo en familia que les arrebataron, ahora comenzaría a florecer rápidamente, como ahora, ambas necesitaban momentos así en su vida, todos los necesitaban.

- Mi pequeña niña- Exclamó su madre rompiendo el abrazo- Eres una gran actriz, y una gran hija, la mejor del mundo.

- Gracias mama- Respondió Penny cálidamente.

- Sabes…- Su madre hizo una pausa, casi como si su propio comentario le hiciera reír antes de tiempo- Deberías ser porrista en la escuela- Terminó de decir soltando una carcajada.

- No empieces- Respondió Penny con negación, pero divertida por el comentario.

Ambas estaban en lo cierto, era una oportunidad nueva, una experiencia que les tocara vivir e iban a vivirla lo mejor posible, ahora tenían todo lo que querían, un hogar y nada les hacía falta.

Desde la sala, Rhino, inevitablemente por la cercanía, escuchó cada palabra de la conversación entre Penny y su madre. Sonó igual que esas típicas charlas entre los protagonistas de esas películas y series que solía ver tan fervientemente, pero esta era completamente genuina, real, cálida. Rhino aún recordaba la charla que le dio a Bolt sobre ser un héroe, sobre como él deseaba serlo también, y de cómo lo fueron, y después como ayudó a Mittens a entrar en razón y ayudar a Bolt cuando los necesitaba. Era extraño, pero extrañaba ese viaje, con los peligros y las molestias y todo eso, pero al menos él, sentía que compartía momentos valiosos con sus amigos, cuando se le ponía a prueba podía demostrarse a si mismo que podía actuar como un héroe, pero ya eso había quedado atrás. Tal vez un poco más de la caga mágica lo ayudaría a despejar su mente, o a llenarla, o lo que fuese que le hiciera apartar esas ideas, después de todo, era un hogar donde lo tenía todo, al igual que los demás.

El día transcurrió normalmente, muy alivianado para quienes vivían en esa casa, realmente el día había sido especial. La noche transcurrió sin muchos altercados, una cena normal y corriente, algo de tiempo juntos como querían hacer valer como costumbre, y luego la hora de dormir. La señora Evans se fue a su cuarto y Penny al suyo, seguida esta última por sus tres mascotas que luego de un largo día querían dormir. Esa noche Bolt y Mittens durmieron más cerca de lo usual, y lo raro fue que ninguno de los dos se fijo de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, simplemente sintieron el calor del otro y el confort les hizo conciliar el sueño. Penny pudo observarlos dormir juntos, muy somnolienta pero al fin y al cabo lo suficientemente lúcida para saber de qué se trataba. Se rió con suavidad para no hacer ruido, por lo que veía, casi como una señal, de que las cosas iban a mejorar con el tiempo - _La vida real, ¿Eh cachorrito?_- Pensó la chica para sus adentros, durmiéndose pocos minutos después.

En Nueva York aún a altas horas de la noche la gran mayoría disfrutaba de la ajetreada vida nocturna, más llena de luz que durante el día. En Manhattan la vida de los ciudadanos continuaba, a pesar del incidente que sacudió una de sus infraestructuras más importantes del corazón de la ciudad y el estado entero. Una Camioneta negra blindada recorría aceleradamente las calles llenas de vehículos, esquivando con derrapes muy sonoros, dejando a su paso un rastro de bocinas sonando e insultos de los conductores más estresados. Dentro habían cuatro hombre y un perro, dos de ellos sabiendo que se trataba más que de un procedimiento de rutina. Los equipos de la camioneta incluían cuatro rifles de tranquilizantes veterinarios con muchas municiones, cuatro fusiles de asalto también con muchas municiones, equipos de rastreo computarizado, equipo especial de captura de animales y en la parte trasera seis jaulas para animales con tamaño adaptable, tres alineadas horizontalmente de frente con otras tres alineadas de la misma forma. Quien conducía, el jefe de la operación a ejecutar, no tenía tiempo que perder, sabía que los parámetros de la misión asignada cambiarían, solo era cuestión de una llamada, la cual llegó de un momento a otro. El IMC que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comenzó a vibrar, inmediatamente quitó una mano del volante del vehículo y tomó con ella el aparato para contestar la llamada. Apenas presionó la tecla correspondiente se materializó la imagen de un hombre de piel oscura, calvo y vestido con ropa de oficina.

- _Creo que ya te diste cuenta;_ - Dijo Cobolt desde el IMC- _Pero los parámetros cambiaron drásticamente._

- No lo haré Cobolt, - Respondió Bellamy- Y no insistas.

- _Tendré que insistir Tom,_ - Respondió Cobolt con brusquedad- _Haz lo que te digo._

Bellamy se vio tentado a cortar la transmisión, pero era obvio que la situación era muy seria, y era mejor dejas las cosas claras para evitar posibles altercados muy molestos, e incluso mortales.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó Tom- ¿Qué caso tiene?

- _Ese idiota nos grabó Tom,_ - Respondió Cobolt, sonando bastante amenazante para con el sujeto que grabó el incidente de hacía poco- _Ya recibí varias llamadas furiosas de la junta directiva y los accionistas mayoritarios, sin mencionar a los payasos de los medios que no paran de hacer preguntas._

- ¿Y acaso creen que matarlo va a solucionar el problema?- Preguntó Tom con sarcasmo- Son unos idiotas, lo van a empeorar todo.

- _Matarlo no es el punto, no convencionalmente_- Respondió Cobolt- _Es algo al azar, algo oculto, nadie sospechará, el resultado no importa._

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Tom extrañado.

- _Poco me importa lo que le ocurra a ese tipo, ni a su familia, me preocupa nuestro trabajo; Todos esos años invertidos en nuestra labor, mi labor completa; una, dos o cuantas personas estén dentro de esa casa no bastan como excusa para detener esto Tom, qué es una familia en comparación con el ascenso de toda la humanidad_- Respondió Cobolt comenzando a alterarse- _Que lo tomen como una advertencia, una amenaza, un mensaje, un asesinato, no me interesa, solo hazlo y todo estará bien, lo que pase tendrá que ser._

- No seré el responsable de lo que ocurra después Cobolt- Dijo Tom con agresividad- Fue tu idea, tu orden, tu culpa.

- _Eso quiere decir que soy tu jefe_- Respondió Cobolt con malintencionado sarcasmo.

- ¡Cállate!- Bramó Bellamy, acelerando un poco al hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y logró controlarse.

No estaba seguro, lo que querían que hiciera era ilegal, violento y llamaba mucho la atención, por más discreto que pareciese, la gente se daría cuenta de ello, ejecutar esa orden literalmente dejaría marca, una marca que todos verían a simple vista.

- No lo sé Cobolt- Dijo Tom indeciso- Es arriesgado, e incorrecto.

- _Tu ya no defiendes la ley Tom, ni te ajustas a ella; Los dos estamos por encima de ella ahora_- Respondió Cobolt- _Aun recuerdo cuando te encontré; Solo, traicionado, inútil, perdiste la fe en todos… _

- Y nada ha cambiado; - Interrumpió Tom con seriedad, sintiéndose incomodo de recordar esos tiempos- Sigo por mi cuenta y aún no confío en nadie, mucho menos en ti: Los empresarios nunca son de fiar.

- _Exacto,_ - Le dijo Cobolt- _Las personas como tú solo se interesan por sí mismos. Mmmmm… Tal vez es por eso que son tan solitarios._

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Preguntó resignado.

- _La ley, la moral, la consciencia, toda esa basura que limita la verdadera capacidad humana, a ti ya no te limitan, es por eso que siempre te saldrás con la tuya, igual que yo_- Respondió Cobolt- _Mientras no le hagas caso a tu consciencia, todo saldrá tal cual y como quieres_- Continuó hablando por el IMC con intención de convencer a Tom- _Mira todo lo que logramos en Protocol Tower, y no lo hicimos pensando en lo correcto, sino en lo mejor para todos. Es… El protocolo del futuro por así decirlo._

Tom lo pensó por unos segundos, Cobolt simplemente esperó por la respuesta que esperaba, no aceptaría un "No" como respuesta, y Bellamy lo sabía. Desde lo que le ocurrió en sus tiempos de consciencia humanista había perdido completamente la fe en todos los que aún actuaban en la sociedad en la que se veía inmerso, en nadie podía confiar desde que lo traicionaron, solo en sí mismo, porque pensando por si mismo jamás tendría que preocuparse de que sus sentimientos o su consciencia lo traicionara, sin ayudar a nadie, dejando a todos atrás, no tenía la intención de ayudar a Protocol Tower, ni a Cobolt, y poco le importaba las cosas horribles que hacían ahí adentro, siempre y cuando el obtuviera lo que quisiera.

- Trato hecho, - Decidió finalmente- Ya son dos las que me debes.

- _No Tom,_ - Respondió Cobolt con tranquilidad, casi con simpatía, claro estaba, fingida- _Son dos menos las que me debes._

- Vete al diablo- Exclamó Tom de forma cortante y terminó con la llamada, guardando el IMC en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Acto seguido giró en una desviación que conducía a un complejo departamental de la zona media de Manhattan, lo que equivalía a muchas casas de tres pisos con muros compartidos, todas unidas por paredes comunes de grosor intermedio. Tenía que buscar una específica, y hacer lo suyo con tanta rapidez como se le permitiera su cuerpo.

- Chicos preparen sus armas- Exclamó desde el asiento del conductor a los otros tres hombre que iban con él en los asientos de pasajeros, ubicada entre la cabina del conductor y la zona de las jaulas.

- ¿Animales, personas o T.J?- Preguntó uno de ellos con rapidez.

- Personas- Respondió Tom.

- ¿Cuál es el grado de peligrosidad?- Preguntó otro, el cual se levantó, tomó tres rifles de asalto de la improvisada armería y se los pasó a sus compañeros.

- Ninguno- Respondió Bellamy ensombreciendo su tono.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó uno de ellos, Tom no distinguió quien- ¿Vamos a atacar civiles?

- Correcto- Respondió nuevamente Tom.

- No podemos hacer eso- Replicó otro de ellos.

- Ordenes de arriba compañero. No es que me agrade mucho tampoco. Odio recibir órdenes, - Respondió Tom- Pero prefiero tener mi paga, y ustedes también- La frialdad en su tono estaba entre lo actuado y lo real- Además ¿Qué crees que les hará Cobolt si no obedecen?, son muchos años de cárcel amigo, así de fácil- Terminó de decir chasqueando los dedos.

No fue directamente una amenaza, ni provenía precisamente de Bellamy, pero bastó para hacer que esos tres hombres decidieran atentar contra la vida, como era lo típico en el mundo de hoy en día.

Tom comenzó a conducir en paralelo a las casas por la calle correspondiente, esperando a pasar junto al objetivo y dar la orden. En el asiento del copiloto había un Bóxer sentado con serenidad, consciente de lo que iba a pasar y aún así parecía que no le interesara, estaba más concentrado en la persecución del fugitivo.

La casa apareció a la visto en la oscuridad de la noche, Tom le dio un puñetazo al techo para indicarle a sus hombre que abrieran la puerta corrediza de la camioneta, uno de ellos se encargo de la tarea y después de eso los tres apuntaron, esperando la señal de Bellamy. A solo segundos de pasar frente a la casa, Tom volvió a golpear el techo de la camioneta.

- ¡Fuego!- Ordenó bruscamente.

Al instante se escuchó una ráfaga de tiros de fusil de asalto que resonaron por toda la calle, impactando todas las balas en la casa, atravesando los muros, destrozando las ventanas y haciendo pequeños agujeros en las paredes, haciendo llover trozos de madera y vidrio destrozados alrededor de la casa, una de las luces proveniente del interior se apagó, y pasó algo que ni Tom ni sus hombres se esperaban; Algo dentro de la casa explotó con violencia. La explosión se sintió incluso desde la calle, Tom y los demás pudieron sentir como levemente eran empujados por la onda expansiva, salió fuego y humo desde el interior de la casa, con tanta intensidad que por unos instantes la silueta de la casa desapareció tras esa cortina de humo, disparando vidrio roto por todas partes, haciendo llover en la calle trozos de madera y metal carbonizados o aun en llamas, incluso algunos adornos deformados, sobre la camioneta cayeron objetos y escombros haciendo resonar el metal, y para colmo de males, las alarmas de los autos aparcados cerca comenzaron a sonar por el golpe de sonido de la explosión, sin mencionar que por la fuerza de la explosión parte del techo terminó derribándose sobre la casa, levantando una nube de polvo iluminada por el fuego, generando un fuerte escándalo en todo el lugar. Tom lo supo de inmediato, la gente iba a comenzar a salir o a asomarse para ver qué había ocurrido, pero una idea llegó a su mente tan rápido como esa explosión. Tomó su pistola, equipada con un silenciador, sacó su brazo por la ventana y le disparó a los focos de los postes de luz que había al frente en la calle, dándole a todos y apagando al instante las luces. Comenzaron a encenderse las luces de las casas adyacentes al lugar del atentado, indicando que el ruido obviamente había despertado a los vecinos, pero al haber dañado los postes de luz de enfrente y aprovechando la negrura de la camioneta Tom aceleró y se internó en la oscuridad, y como predijo, gente comenzó a salir de las casas para averiguar por qué el escándalo, y comenzaron a gritar al ver la casa arruinada y destruida, sin percatarse de la camioneta que justo acababa de pasar y que era la culpable.

A Tom lo invadió una molesta sensación de culpabilidad, quería evitar sentirla a toda costa, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si ese tipo tenía familia, si estaban en casa, si aún estaban vivos, si estaban muertos, o heridos. Tenía que apartar esas dudas de su mente, tenía que concentrarse.

Sacó de nuevo su IMC y anotó en con la herramienta de notas a destinatarios: _Protocolo de desviación cumplido.- Inicia protocolo de de cacería/ Objetivo principal. _Envió la nota a Cobolt y volvió a guardar el aparato en su lugar, ahora teniendo solo el objetivo de capturar a T.J, la única cosa que a Cobolt le preocupaba de verdad.

El resto del viaje sería tranquilo, el Bóxer que estaba a su lado era el rastreador adecuado para la misión, y la herramienta de combate activa más eficiente que tenían, siendo el fenómeno que era, se había ganado la fama de ser letal, tan letal como T.J. Bellamy volteó a ver al perro, seguía sentado, serio, concentrado, parecía que en su mente nada más cabía el pensamiento de atrapar a ese otro perro con el que Tom también trabajo conjuntamente.

- Siempre tan concentrado- Dijo de repente, haciendo que el Bóxer volteara a verlo- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No Dante?- El perro no hizo nada que pudiera interpretarse como una respuesta o reacción, simplemente se quedo mirando a Tom.

- A esto hemos llegado compañero, - Continuó Tom, hablando con Dante como si fuera una persona- T.J prófugo de Protocol Tower, es el primero que lo logra.

- Jamás me lo esperé- Respondió Dante, aunque obviamente, Tom solo escuchó un ladrido- No lo creí capaz de hacernos esto.

- Un día todo marcha sobre ruedas… Y al día siguiente todo se derrumba más rápido de lo que puedes volver armarlo. Pero debes saber, que hay cosas que jamás se arman de nuevo- Dijo Tom, más hablando para sí mismo que para Dante, pero este lo escuchaba, y podía sentir las palabras para sí.

- Las cosas siguen igual, - Respondió Dante para sí mismo- Cuando esto acabe todo seguirá siendo como era.

- Perseguir a tu propio amigo debe ser duro, - Dijo Tom, suspirando hondamente- Se cómo se siente… Que tus amigos te den la espalda.

- Tú no tienes idea- Respondió Dante algo enojado, Bellamy escuchó solo un gruñido.

Dante giró la cabeza, dejando de escuchar a Bellamy, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Trataba de comprender que salió mal, que incitó a T.J a hacer lo que hizo, después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos, ahora era la mayor amenaza de Protocol Tower, la inversión más grande de su persona, por la que él haría lo que fuese, después de todo fue Cobolt el único que le dio un sentido real a su vida, lo salvó, y haría lo que fuese por él, se lo debía. Pero T.J, se habían hecho amigos cercanos, hasta que ocurrió lo de hace poco. Dante lo tenía fijo en su mente, entre T.J y Cobolt el segundo siempre haría primero, y el suero Neo- 77MT lo haría convencerse a sí mismo de ello, el sentimiento debía quedar a un lado para poder completar la misión que le fue asignada, para poder cumplir el objetivo que mantenía el sentido de su vida, por encima de la ambición, por encima del propio beneficio, por encima de la amistad y cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
